wikimusicafandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
RM
Kim Nam-joon ( no Hangul: 김남준), mais conhecido como RM, é um rapper, cantor, compositor e produtor de discos sul-coreano. Ele é o líder e o principal rapper do BTS, também é notável por sua grande contribuição em composição e produção na discografia do grupo. Kim Nam-joon nasceu em 12 de setembro de 1994, em Ilsan-gu, Coréia do Sul. Como artista solo, ele lançou duas mixtapes: "RM" em 2015 e "Mono" em 2018. Vida pessoal Ele é o mais velho de dois irmãos e tem uma irmã mais nova.Quando criança, RM aprendeu muito o inglês assistindo Friends com sua mãe. Como estudante, ele escreveu poesia ativamente e muitas vezes recebeu prêmios por seus escritos. Ele postou seu trabalho em um site de poesia on-line por aproximadamente um ano, onde recebeu atenção moderada. Com isso, a RM ficou interessada em seguir uma carreira literária, mas decidiu contra. Aos 11 anos, RM ficou interessado em música hip-hop depois de ouvir "Fly", da Epik High, na quinta série. Ele descobriu que a música havia lhe proporcionado conforto e, devido a isso, decidiu se aprofundar no gênero. Após uma introdução ao rapper americano Eminem por seu professor, RM ficou interessado em lirismo, imprimindo letras que ele considerava "legais" e compartilhando-as com seus amigos. RM passou então a escrever letras, afirmando que sua poesia se tornou letras quando combinada com música. Em 2007, como aluno do primeiro ano do ensino médio, RM começou a bater nos círculos amadores de hip-hop locais, criando sua primeira gravação auto-composta pela primeira vez usando o programa Adobe Audition (então chamado Cool Edit). Mais tarde, ele participou de seu primeiro show em 2008. O RM acabou se tornando mais ativo na cena underground do hip-hop coreano sob o apelido "Runch Randa", lançando várias faixas e colaborações com outros rappers underground, como Zico. Na escola, a RM obteve estar no 1% do país nos exames de admissão na universidade para estudos de idiomas, matemática, língua estrangeira e social e teve um QI de 148. Os pais de RM se opunham fortemente ao seu interesse em uma carreira musical devido a suas realizações acadêmicas e, inicialmente, RM decidiu deixar a música de lado para se concentrar em seus estudos. Para convencer sua mãe a permitir que ele fosse um rapper, ele perguntou se "ela queria ter um filho que fosse um rapper em primeiro lugar ou um aluno em 5.000º lugar". Nome RM escolheu o nome "Rap Monster" durante seu tempo como estagiário de ídolos. Embora muitos entendam mal sendo que o nome significa "ele bate como um monstro", na verdade deriva das letras de uma música que ele escreveu, inspirada no "Rap Genius" de San E. A letra continha um segmento em que San E declara que ele deveria ser chamado de "monstro do rap", pois ele "bate sem parar". Ele adotou o nome artístico porque sentiu que era "legal". RM se descreveu como tendo um relacionamento de amor e ódio com o nome, sentindo que não foi selecionado por ser de "valor incrível" para ele. Ele mudou formalmente seu nome artístico para "RM" em novembro de 2017, pois determinou que "Rap Monster" não era mais representativo de quem ele era ou da música que cria. Em uma entrevista à Entertainment Tonight, a RM afirmou que "nome poderia simbolizar muitas coisas. Poderia ter mais espectros." Real Me "foi fornecido como um possível significado atual. Carreira Debut e pré debut com o BTS Em 2009, RM fez um teste para a Big Deal Records, passando a primeira rodada junto com Samuel Seo, mas falhou na segunda rodada, pois ele esqueceu todas as suas letras. No entanto, após a audição, o rapper Sleepy trocou informações de contato com RM, que ele mais tarde mencionou ao produtor da Big Hit Entertainment, Pdogg. Em 2010, Sleepy entrou em contato com a RM, incentivando-o a fazer um teste para o CEO da Big Hit, Bang Si-hyuk. Bang ofereceu a RM uma vaga na gravadora e, sem o conhecimento de seus pais, RM aceitou a oferta imediatamente. A interação fez com que Bang e Pdogg iniciassem a produção de um grupo de hip hop, que acabou se tornando o grupo ídolo BTS. RM entrou para a Big Hit Entertainment logo após os 16 anos. Durante sua carreira como ídolo, ele se matriculou na Global Cyber University. A RM treinou por três anos com o colega rapper Min Yoon-gi e dançarino Jung Ho-Seok, que mais tarde ficou conhecido como Suga e J-Hope, respectivamente. Durante seus três anos de trainee, RM se apresentou em cinco faixas pré-estreias creditadas ao BTS em 2010 e 2011. Ele também trabalhou como compositor para o grupo feminino Glam e ajudou a compor seu single de estréia, "Party (XXO)", explicitamente profissional. A música LGBTQ, elogiada pela Billboard como "uma das músicas mais inovadoras de um grupo de garotas do K-pop na última década". Em 13 de junho de 2013, RM fez sua estréia no BTS, e desde que produziu e escreveu letras para uma variedade de faixas em todos os álbuns do BTS. Em 29 de agosto de 2013, RM executou a faixa de introdução à primeira peça estendida do BTS, O! RUL8,2?, Que foi lançada como um trailer antes do lançamento do EP em 11 de setembro e marcou seu primeiro solo lançado coletivamente como "BTS". Carreira solo Em 5 de agosto de 2014, a Big Hit Entertainment lançou um trailer do primeiro álbum de estúdio do BTS, Dark & Wild, que seria lançado em 20 de agosto. A faixa de rap, mais tarde lançada coletivamente sob o título "Intro: What Am I To You" ", foi um solo realizado pela RM. Através do reality show American Hustle Life, usado para produzir Dark & Wild, RM formou um relacionamento de trabalho com Warren G, que se ofereceu para dar uma batida no BTS. Em uma entrevista à revista coreana Hip Hop Playa, Warren G afirmou que havia feito amizade com o BTS durante o programa e mantido contato com a banda depois que eles voltaram para a Coréia do Sul. Em 4 de março de 2015, RM lançou um single com Warren G, intitulado "P.D.D (Please Don't Die)" antes de seu primeiro mixtape solo RM,seguindo uma oferta de Warren G para colaborar. Essa faixa refletia como RM se sentia em relação àqueles que o odiavam e o criticaram na época, o que ele costumava achar muito perturbador. Naquele mesmo mês de março, a RM colaborou com o grupo de projetos de hip hop MFBTY, junto com EE e Dino J, como um recurso para a música "Buckubucku". Ele participou do videoclipe de "Buckubucku" e também participou de outro videoclipe MFBTY para a música "Bang Diggy Bang Bang". A RM formou uma relação de trabalho duradoura com o membro do MFBTY, Tiger JK, durante um programa de TV em 2013, quando Tiger JK estava promovendo sua música "The Cure", dizendo ao rapper que ele cresceu ouvindo. 15 A RM foi lançada regularmente no programa de variedades coreano Homens Problemáticos, onde os membros do elenco recebem uma variedade de quebra-cabeças e problemas para resolver e trabalhar com eles, falando sobre seus próprios pensamentos e experiências. O programa começou a ser exibido em 26 de fevereiro de 2015, no entanto, o RM deixou o programa após 22 episódios devido à turnê mundial do BTS em 2015, Red Bullet. Em 17 de março de 2015, RM lançou sua primeira mixtape solo, RM, que ficou em 48º lugar nos "50 Melhores Álbuns de Hip Hop de 2015" da Spin. A mixtape apresentou uma variedade de tópicos, como o passado de RM na faixa "Voice" e a idéia de que "você é você e eu sou eu" na faixa "Do You". Ao discutir seu trabalho na faixa "God Rap", RM se descreveu como ateu, acreditando que a única coisa que determina seu destino era o seu próprio eu. Todo o seu trabalho na mixtape levou cerca de quatro ou cinco meses, com RM trabalhando entre as atividades do BTS. No ano seguinte, RM lembrou que havia escrito em grande parte sobre as emoções negativas que carregava, como raiva e raiva, mas afirmou que as músicas não estão "100% sob sua soberania" e que ele sentia muitas partes do mixtape eram "imaturos". Ele também acrescentou que espera que sua próxima mixtape seja algo em que ele trabalhe sozinho.Após a mixtape, RM apareceu junto com Kwon Jin-ah no "U" da Primary em abril. Em agosto, a RM colaborou com a trilha sonora da Marvel for Fantastic Four na Coréia, lançando o single digital "Fantastic", com Mandy Ventrice por Melon, Genie, Naver Music e outros sites de música. Em agosto de 2016, a dupla vocal Homme lançou um single intitulado "Dilemma", que foi coproduzido por RM e Bang Si-hyuk. Em março de 2017, a RM colaborou com o rapper americano Wale em uma faixa especial socialmente chamada "Change", lançada como um download digital gratuito, juntamente com um videoclipe que foi filmado cerca de duas semanas antes do lançamento da faixa. A dupla formou um relacionamento pelo Twitter com Wale alcançando a RM em 2016, depois de ver a capa da RM de sua faixa "Illest Bitch". RM decidiu sobre o tema "Mudança", dizendo que, embora os dois rappers fossem extremamente diferentes, sua semelhança estava no fato de que os Estados Unidos e a Coréia tinham suas situações políticas e sociais e queriam que o mundo mudasse para melhor. Em dezembro daquele ano, RM apareceu em um remix da música "Champion" do Fall Out Boy. A faixa alcançou o número 18 no Bubbling Under Hot 100 Singles da Billboard e ajudou o RM a alcançar o número 46 no Emerging Artists Chart na semana de 8 de janeiro de 2018. Em 27 de dezembro, o RM fez história como o primeiro artista de K-pop a figurar no ranking. Gráfico de Rock Digital Songs, entrando no número dois da lista. Em 2018, RM lançou sua segunda mixtape, intitulada Mono, em outubro, que ele chamou de "lista de reprodução". Ele se tornou o primeiro artista coreano a ocupar o primeiro lugar no ranking de artistas emergentes nos Estados Unidos com a lista de reprodução. A lista de reprodução foi criticamente bem recebida, com RM colocando "suas profundas inseguranças vazias em músicas como 'Tokyo' e 'Seoul'". A faixa "Seoul" foi produzida pela dupla britânica de eletropop Honne. Honne descobriu o RM pela primeira vez depois de vê-lo recomendar sua música no Twitter e finalmente o conheceu em Seul, após um de seus shows. A interação fez com que a dupla quisesse colaborar com o RM. Em novembro, RM também colaborou com Tiger JK em seu último e último álbum, como Drunken Tiger, antes de se aposentar o nome, apresentando na faixa "Timeless". Tiger JK originalmente esperava que as letras de RM contivessem elogios, que era a tendência do rap na época, mas RM escreveu as letras para deixar para trás o significado histórico do nome de Drunken Tiger. Em 25 de março de 2019, Honne anunciou que o RM havia disponibilizado um recurso no remake de "Crying Over You ◐" ao lado do cantor BEKA, lançado em 27 de março. Honne havia lançado originalmente "Crying Over You ◐" em 2018, com apenas BEKA fornecendo um recurso. A música estava originalmente prevista para lançamento em janeiro de 2019, mas foi adiada devido a "circunstâncias imprevistas". O cantor chinês Bibi Zhou foi adicionado ao lançamento chinês, aparecendo com RM e substituindo BEKA. No mesmo dia do lançamento, a Big Hit Entertainment lançou a música "Persona" como um trailer do próximo álbum de estúdio do BTS, Map of the Soul: Persona, apresentado como um solo por RM. Persona estreou aos 17 anos no YouTube Song Chart da Billboard. Três meses depois, em 24 de julho de 2019, RM apareceu no quarto remix oficial de "Old Town Road" de Lil Nas X, intitulado "Seoul Town Road", "infundindo seu verso em inglês com um surpreendente bom sotaque do sul ". Impacto Em 2017, a revista americana de hip-hop XXL lançou uma lista intitulada "10 rappers coreanos que você deveria saber", que incluía RM. O escritor Peter A. Berry promete que "Rap Monster raramente deixa de cumprir seu nome". Ele descreve a jovem estrela como "um dos rappers mais hábeis da região, capaz de mudar os fluxos sem esforço, enquanto desliza por uma série de instrumentos instrumentais diversos". Os críticos afirmaram que sua primeira mixtape "leva os ouvintes a uma narrativa de confiança e incerteza na montanha-russa que vem com a autodescoberta". Crystal Tai, do South China Morning Post, afirmou que o RM recebeu muitos elogios por seu fluxo natural e letras e que ele tem alguns "My Beautiful Dark Twisted Fantasy misturado com Earl Sweatshirt e Chance the Rapper" nele. Em uma pesquisa conduzida pela Gallup Korea RM, classificada como o 12º ídolo mais preferido do ano em 2018. Em 2018, ele foi premiado com a Ordem de Mérito Cultural Hwagwan da quinta classe pelo Presidente da Coréia do Sul, juntamente com os outros membros, por suas contribuições para a cultura coreana. Discografia Mixtapes * RM (2015) * Mono (2018) Singles digitais * Perfect Christmas (com Jo Kwon, Lim Jeong-hee, Joohee and Jungkook) (2013) * P.D.D (com Warren G) (2015) * Change (com Wale) (2017) * Gajah (코끼리) (com Gaeko) (2017) * Champion (Remix) (com Fall Out Boy) (2017) * Crying Over You ◐ (com Honne and Beka) (2019) * Seoul Town Road (Old Town Road Remix) (with Lil Nas X) (2019) OSTs * Fantastic (feat. Mandy Ventrice) (2015) Collabs * Blue Bloods from "Black Power" (Dynamic Certified feat. RM) (2012) * Buckubucku (부끄부끄) from "WondaLand" (MFBTY feat. EE, RM and Dino-J) (2015) * ProMeTheUs (튀겨) from "Andre" (Yankie feat. Dok2, Juvie Train, Double K, RM, Topbob and Don Mills) (2015) * U from "2" (Primary feat. Kwon Jin-ah and RM) (2015) * Timeless from "X : Rebirth Of Tiger JK" (Tiger JK feat. RM) (2018) Musicas originais * Monterlude (2014) * Unpack Your Bags (com DJ Soulscape) (2014) * I Know (아라요) (com Jungkook) (2016) * Always (2017) * 4 O'CLOCK (네시) (com V) (2017) * DDaeng (땡) (com Suga and J-Hope) (2018) Musicas adaptadas * Rap Monster (2012) * School of Tears (학교의눈물) (with Suga and Jin) (2013) * You (닥투) (2013) * Favorite Girl (2013) * Like A Star (with Jungkook) (2013) * Expensive Girl (비싼여자) (2013) * Adult Child (어른아이) (with Suga and Jin) (2013) * Something (2013) * Too Much (2013) Covers * Fools (with Jungkook) (2015) Covers ao vivo * Umbrella (우산) (with Yuiko) (2016) veja mais em BTS wiki Categoria:BTS Categoria:RM Categoria:Artistas Categoria:Artista